Llex Forest
Ilex Forest ' ' “It’s been a rule ever since the Ring of Poseida had established different kingdoms and Gods to each specific species to never go out of the water. You all know not of what is ahead.” Yuno’s voice bellowed through the emergency meeting room, crammed and stuffed with Greninja and Chinchou. “But today is the day where we determine our future. Today is the day where we take the step that nobody even wielding Oceani has ever done before!” Uthoria smiled confidently, glancing at him then the crowd. Cheers and whistles are heard and ring across the stadium. “To combat the traitor..” He began. “We will use Yuno’s knowledge of the world above water. The Elder of the Sea has been called to discuss our plan today. Thank you for coming, Sir.” Uthoria and Yuno bowed to the frail man as he stepped forward to the podium. “Rayquaza is a peculiar Pokémon..who has witnessed his wrath?” He rasped. Hundreds of people in the crowd raise their hand. “The blast that he had used to obliterate a significant percentage of the Greninja Army is called Dragon Pulse. It is well known, especially by his appearance that he is a dragon, correct?” He clasped his hands together in conclusion. “Dragons are reptiles..reptiles do not do well in one condition. Does anyone know what condition that is?” He solemnly spoke, shivering in his robe. A Froakie wearing glasses stepped up. A round of grunts and abrupt laughter aroused the audience. The Elder held his hand up. “R-reptiles are cold blooded, and their surroundings determine their temperature..reptiles will die if in cold weather..and the only Pokémon type that is related to cold would be..ice.” The small frog hopped back into his seat. Silence hung above the crowd, followed by a roar of applause and comforting. “Precisely..and what is it that our new ally, the Greninjas know?!” His voice cried out towards the audience. “ICE BEAM!” They shrieked. The ground rumbled with cheering and boosted morale. “I have read many text books in the Aqua Library hidden in the Sharpedo’s Triangle. It was a dangerous journey, but I have read ancient inscriptions. Yuno, you may take over.” His legs jittered as he was carried down by his bodyguards. The Leader of the Chinchou stepped up. “Our current location is the Lake of Rage in the Johto Region. It's where I first met Chi and came to lead our kind.” He looked at Chi behind him, smiling shyly. Yuno turned to the waiting crowd. “Across the Johto Region is a forest called the Ilex Forest. Humans are not aware that during winter time, which happens to be right now, it bears a magical fruit that gives special boosts to ice type moves that blooms every hundred years. In case Rayquaza or any other Dragon type legendary became out of control, security measures were taken. 3,000 years ago, during the first meeting at the Ring of Poseida, the most powerful ice beam user in all of Johto was given the duty of guarding the fruit. That Pokémon would be none other than..the legendary Pokémon, Lugia.” Yuno inhaled, catching his breath. The audience gasped and had periods of excitement and unease. “When Yuno had first came to the Kingdom of Chinchou, he had a special tool devised by humans known as a snorkel. It allows him to breath more efficiently under water. In secret up until now, I've sent my Grenientist Team to attempt to adapt the snorkel to help achieve the exact opposite of its purpose. We succeeded in creating a tool that will allow our bodies to function outside of water. It is a tank of compressed water that you wear on your back that comes with a secure mouthpiece that will allow us to breathe in water and soak in the thing most important to our survival. I have named the machine; Lekrons.” Uthoria proudly explained. “All civilians will be advised to stay in the Emergency Chinchou Shelter. We are in the progress of transporting all food from the Village of the Greninja to here. Food rations will be served, there's plenty to last for more than a year.” She continued. “Thank you for listening to us. Wish us the best of luck!” Yuno grinned. **Half an hour later..** “All Chinchou and Greninja Battalions and Units, please equip your Lekrons and prepare to set your feet on land!” Yuno screamed into the speaker, as the village is swept by soldiers heading towards the giant submarine at the gate of the kingdom. “Are all of them in? We've bodycounted our force of 2,000. A thousand will stay with the civilians in case Overseer attempts to attack.” Uthoria asked. “Yeah, we have all 2,000. Lets go!” Yuno entered the cockpit of the submarine. “This is your captain speaking. Please fasten your seat belts at all times. Remember not to accept any illegal drugs from outsiders, nor anything in general. It'll be a twenty minute trip to the Surface.” Chi giggled. “The illegal drug part was kinda unnecessary!” Yuno patted the top of her head. Chi kissed him on the forehead. “I don't need your lewd Actions in front of me!” Uthoria shrieked. Yuno and Chi began to laugh. “S-start the freakin’ sub already!” She scoffed, turning away. “Your cheeks are all red. Do you ship it?” Eevee grinned in the seat behind her. Uthoria’s eyes pierced through him, and he began to silently step out of the room. “Whatever. I haven't seen the Surface in so long. Let's go!” Yuno broke the silence. **20 minutes later.** The submarine surfaced. Gasps of awe erupted across entire barracks of soldiers. “Barracks will be called by number. Please make sure your tanks are filled to the brim and that your mouthpiece is adjusted tightly.” Eevee barked. “Yes sir!” The soldiers cried back. Yuno stepped out, taking off his snorkel. “Ah..a breath of fresh air..it's been a year.” He grinned, remembering his fishing spot. Uthoria began to bounce around the entire grassland. “What’s this? CAN I EAT THIS? This looks like a dick, I think you said it was a mushroo--” A finger was held against her lips. “Shut up. I'll explain everything later. We need to get moving. Rayquaza can live in and out of water. He's an amphibian, like a fro--” Yuno stopped and paused for a second. He began to walk towards a Greninja soldier. “Do you mind taking your mouthpiece off for a second?” Yuno asked politely. “B-but..won't i die?” He hesitated. “Trust me.” He placed his hands firmly on the soldier’s shoulders. “Aight..I trust you. Here I go..!” He ripped off his mouthpiece. The soldier’s eyes widened. “Is this..breathing? Is this what the holes on my face were made for?!” He began to jump around happily. “ALL GRENINJAS, TAKE OFF YOUR LEKRONS MOUTHPIECES. CARRY THE TANKS AS EXTRAS FOR THE CHINCHOU!!” Uthoria screamed. The entire army was puzzled and dazed. “WE NEED TO MOVE, AND QUICKLY!” Yuno reminded. The soldiers began to stealthily march. **Later that day..** The crisp winter air hung over the soldiers, shivering in bundles. “All units, take out Pack 6 out of your supply backpack connected to your Lekrons. There are wearable clothes designed to keep you warm. I need two Greninjas to get me wood.” Yuno ordered. Sighs of relief spread across the campsite. Two Greninjas hopped back with arms full of wood. Yuno took a stick and began to rub it intensely against another piece of wood. Multiple sparks shot across the pile of wood, and a flame ignited. The campsite lit up, and amazed the tired soldiers. “Remember not to touch it, or you'll require more water. Greninjas, there are rivers nearby that are frozen. You may collect ice and store it in your ceramic water bottles. Hold it above the fire and you will have warm water to drink.” He explained. A distant roar, familiar to some struck fear into the hearts of the surviving soldiers in the retreat from Overseer. Yuno scowled and looked up at the trees covering them. “It's getting late now. Tell them to put out the fire and to be as quiet as possible. Overseer is probably looking for us now.” He assumed. Eevee and Uthoria nodded. **Later..** The night was cold and uncomfortable, but after an hour of hiking, the clock hit midnight and the army found themselves a cave to shelter in. “Whew..we almost were hit by the blizzard that's raging outside right now.” Uthoria said, with her back pressing against the makeshift wooden door. “Get good sleep. We still Route 33 and Route 34 to hike until we get to the Ilix Forest.” The soldiers began to fall asleep, and the dark cave became quiet. **The next day..** Eevee sipped his coffee, rubbing his eyes. “Better wake Yuno up now, or the army won't know what the hell they're doin’.” Eevee yawned and kicked him. “Urgh..what is it..?” Yuno yawned, still hugging Chi. “It's morning.” Uthoria sat in in her bed. “Give me a sec..don't call up the soldiers yet..” Yuno stretched and carefully laid Chi’s body on the mattress. With a kick to the door, sunlight shone in the dim cave. “ALL SOLDIERS, WAKE UP, EARLY RISE!” He turned back to the sleeping soldiers, now jolting up one by one. “GEAR UP AND LET’S GET MOVING!” Uthoria yelled. “But I wanna go back to sleep..” Chi complained. “I’ll carry you on my back then.” Yuno replied. Chi smiled warmly at him. *Here I am, protecting my kingdom..my new friends..and my love. I can't fuck up.* Yuno nodded at the thought. Their hike began with a city far in front of them, barely in sight. “That's Goldenrod City!” Eevee squealed in awe, studying Yuno’s map of Johto. “Indeed it i--” Uthoria was interrupted by a loud roar. Yuno looked up to see none other than Overseer, on his Rayquaza. “I know betrayal when I see it, but I can't always see the reason.” He bellowed to Overseer. A wicked grin was painted on his face almost immediately. “When a man can increase his power, he always will.” He replied back. “Then i’ll squash your smelly ass like a bug, you fucking coward!” Uthoria grinds her teeth in fury. “You think you can stop me?” Rayquaza’s arrogant voice rung across the trail. With the swing of his tail, snow flew and a powerful gust swept a handful of soldiers back. “It's not too late to go back..” Yuno held out his hand. “I don't need your pathetic cries for mercy.” He coldly shot down Yuno’s hopes of avoiding a fight. “ICE BEAM, UNITS 3 AND 17! UNITS 25 AND 14, GET INTO POSITION!” Uthoria and Eevee yelled to the soldiers. Beams of ice sprayed towards Rayquaza. “Hmph, too slow!” Rayquaza flicked off the ice with his tail. “Checkmate.” Yuno grinned. “What are you smiling at? I'll wipe that smile off your face just like I'll wipe you off this earth! Go, Rayquaza, show him our power!” He ordered. But Rayquaza was motionless. “..Rayquaza?” Over tapped his shoulder. “Thank you for coming.” Chi gave the Elder of the Sea a hug. “My Oceani will spread the ice across his body. Arrogant fools will kneel to wisdom and advantages!” He lectured. Rayquaza fell to the floor. “BEFORE THE ELDER’S OCEANI RUNS OUT, LET’S MAKE A DIVE FOR ILEX FOREST!” Yuno's voice echoed across the snowy mountains. The soldiers’ footsteps rumbled through the valley hastily. Humans were shocked to see the forces rush through Goldenrod City. “Route 34 is all we have left..move faster!” Eevee scolded to the lacking soldiers. “The Elder’s Oceani will run out soon..if he uses too much, he’ll die, so we have limited time.” Uthoria pondered out loud, jogging alongside the soldiers. A forest is seen in the distance. “ILEX FOREST!” Chi gasped. A bright cyan light emitted from the forest, and the foot soldiers hurried tonwards it. “STOP!” Yuno dashed in front of the forces when they reached the entrance of the forest. “Lugia will see us as intruders if we rush in. Let Chi telepathically communicate.” He ordered. Uthoria and Eevee dashed next to Yuno, carrying Chi. She stood in front of the forest and closed her eyes. The army stood silently, and keenly listened to the multiple roars behind them. “Lugia knows we're here, we can come in!” She confirmed. The soldiers’ boots plowed through the thick snow and made their way through the trees. Suddenly, glowing beams shoot through the forest, obliterating trees. “He's back, the Elder’s Oceani ran out!” Yuno yelled. “The Elder’s okay, we’ll take him to safety far from here. The Captain of the medical squad assured. Yuno nodded at them. “LUGIA, GUARDIAN OF THE OCEAN, I SUMMON THY TO PROTECT US FROM DEATH! BY THE POWER OF THE RING OF POSEIDA AND THE TRUCE OF THE OCEAN, I BEG OF THEE TO ASSIST US AND FEND OFF EVIL!” Chi clasped her hands together in a prayer. A bright blue circle enveloped her. “Found you motherfuckers!” Rayquaza’s shadow loomed over the army. “Say goodbye!” Overseer stuck his tongue out. A bright beam was shot toward the center of the army- towards Chi. Yuno’s eyes opened. He was amazed to see a blue shield protecting the army from the impact. Rayquaza attempted to use Dragon Claw and scratch away at the shield, but to no success. The soldiers shivered in fear, as a powerful telekinetic force loomed over the forest. Rayquaza cringed at the pressure, and crashed into a tree. “Psychic works against this overgrown lizard, eh?” A calm voice spoke in the minds of all the soldiers. Lugiastood, majestically enveloped by the blue light. “I'll fend him off. You quickly claim the fruit. This salamander’s had one too many misbehaving.” Lugia grinned at Yuno. “Thanks.” He turned around to grab Chi, and sprinted along with the rest of his army. Uthoria turned around to see blasts and falling trees along with swirling silhouettes. At the heart of the forest was a bloomed white flower. “Hey, something here is inscripted in the stone in front of the flower.” Yuno exclaimed. “One whose heart could unite the hearts of hundreds may obtain and summon its power..” He grinned, turning back to Chi. She nodded, holding a thumbs up. His gentle fingers held the flower. An icy wind enveloped Yuno, lifting him to the sky. Almost without him trying to, his hands raised. All eyes turned to him. “Join your hearts together to fight for our future..for our children..for our grandchildren..” Yuno murmured. “To eradicate the evil threatening **what belongs to us.**” The soldiers began to be enveloped in a light. “Specialiae Combinat!” Yuno screamed, as the glowing bodies were sucked into his own. The dust cleared, and there was nobody on the ground. **Back at the entrance of the Ilex Forest..** Lugia crashed on the floor. “I’m too fast for your ice beam.” Rayquaza scoffed. “Urk..you're tougher than I thought you'd be, lizard boy..” He gritted his teeth, attempting to get up. “You're the first to die, I guess.” Overseer toyed with his fingers. Rayquaza dived in for the kill. **Thank you for letting me be your guardian..Mother Oceani..** Lugia closed his eyes, smiling. A huge klang rings out through the forest. A sword clashed with Rayquaza’s claw. “We've had enough.” Yuno’s voice called out. Rayquaza cowered in fear at the sight of a huge Greninja with the head of a Chinchou. Lightning rippled through the icy blade. “Our dreams, our loved ones..everything rests on our shoulders.” Uthoria’s voice calmly explains. “We aren't gonna let it be taken away so easily..” Eevee’s voice challenged. “The Chinchou and the Greninja were foolish to not have allied before..” Chi laughed maniacally. “Because we have the same ideals, and because **your scaly ass is gonna get whooped!**” Yuno screamed. The cheers and the fighting spirits of the soldiers were spiritually visible. An immense pressure clung to the air. Overseer began to sweat. “Damn you..GO, RAYQUAZA, WE CAN DO THIS!” He tugged at Rayquaza’s horns. He looked back at Overseer, terrified. “THIS IS THE END..WE’RE TIRED OF WAR, THE LIVES LOST, AND MOST IMPORTANTLY..” All the voices changed in unison. WE’RE SICK OF RUNNING AWAY!” Yuno’s voice pierced through the air, ringing through the ears of everyone. The icy sword plunged into Rayquaza’s stomach. Lightning seeped into the wound, electrocuting and paralyzing him. Rayquaza began to freeze from the inside out. The frosty ice began to reach Overseer. “Stay away..y-you'll regret touching me..!” He shrieked in terror. Overseer’s leg became caught in the ice. “This is your end. **We have families to come back to.** Yuno replied coldly. The huge Pokémon divided, and the glowing bodies were separated. Yuno looked down at his hands and his body. The light coming from everyone’s body subsided, and the only sight left was the ice statue of Overseer and Rayquaza. **A couple hours later..** “Lugia, we’ll be on our way now. Thank you for saving us, and we trust you in guarding the statue so they won't be loose again.” Yuno gave him a hug. “Thanks for saving me also. I thought I'd be a goner.” Lugia smiled, and wrapped his wings around Yuno. “Until next time!” Chi waved while on Yuno’s back, as the remaining soldiers were on their way happily back home. **end**